User talk:Wolfsoul1000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Hello Hi there. My name is Raze and I just wanted to say welcome to the BFF. If there's anything that you need help with feel free to let me know. RazeOfLight 19:57, October 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: 1 captain rule loophole? "so if i make my own separate dimension my created characters exist that have no affiliation to this page can i make as many captains a i want or need? just so you know the dimension will have be basicly the same as "original" bleach except it is at completely different time when the humans are becoming extinct and any of the captains that existed such Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto has been dead for over ten thousand of years. it will not be connected to the main story on this at all." :Ok, first of all yes you can create a gotei for your own fanfics, BUT the idea you have has been done with the Kan'na universe, not only that but if you truly just wanna make characters that are captains class, um please try making a lower class first and earn the right to make Captain level characters because we are overrun with Overpowered content from new users and are trying to cut it down, and btw the Official Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13 is closed anyway so disregard it please read Operation: Organizational Excellence to see what is allowed as well as Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration to see powerlevels and such. Thank you-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 23:24, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Lots of Stuff First off, welcome to Bleach Fanfiction Wikia, or BFF as we like to call it. You already got a welcome from the automatic greeter bot, but I'm just saying it again. I am Thepantheon, an admin here. I have several pieces of advice for you. Most importantly, you have created your page on the Three Masked God Dimension as a category. This is an issue because categories are used for categorization, not actual content. To fix this, you can copy/paste the content onto a page titled "Three Masked God Dimension" (Note capitalization). Next comes a variety of other things. I noticed that you did not know how to delete a page. Only admins can delete pages, so flag it for deletion with the template Template:Delete, and/or inform one of us, and we will delete it for you. Meanwhile, in the area of format/writing: Italicizing everything, while not against any rules, is something that I advise against, simply because it looks odd and can stress the eyes sometimes. Also, please use proper grammar/spelling in your articles; if you need help, have a family member or friend check over it, or even use spell check, which isn't great but will get a number of errors fixed. Grammar doesn't have to be perfect, but it does have to be at a certain standard. And for the Three Masked God Dimension, I strongly advise you to not have a page for the dimension itself, as it is not a separate dimension in the actual world of Bleach, but rather an alternate timeline. I would either just integrate it into your character/RP articles, or else place information about it, if really necessary, on a page for your Bleach series, which would be similar to these: Bleach (Gravity Force), Bleach (Seireitou & Ten Tails). Finally, as a response to your question about the Gotei, though I see it has been answered, I think it worth noting that we have recently undergone changes, and the Official Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13, and any other "Official" pages on organizations, are outdated and irrelevant, and will likely be deleted soon. Once again, welcome to BFF! --The Raven Master 04:28, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Property template I've seen that you've been havin' problems with the property template. For your future articles, just edit this message and copy the template here onto the top of your pages. Hope it helps ya out. Kenji Hiroshi 09:18, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I hate to rain on your parade but... Hi and welcome. I am Ichikue; just a normal member saying hi. You know. I hope we can ge along and maybe rp if you ever want to. Just one thing. Not that I am an admin or anything but could I please ask that you read my page: Shiawase Shirushi and specifically at her zanpaktou. I am sure you will find what is wrong. Also great work on your character! Ichi> (Raining on parades everywhere) I am the lightning, The rain transformed 21:08, November 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. If you don't have a picture in mind I might be able to help. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 21:09, November 7, 2010 (UTC) OOps Sorry. I think I have the wrong person. I am really sorry. Please forgive me. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 16:09, November 8, 2010 (UTC)